


From me with love

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, OOC, Romance, Slash, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Erano stati nemici per così tanto tempo che aveva quasi dimenticato come fosse la vita prima di aver conosciuto Harry Potter.Si era accorto, negli ultimi tempi, di come erano cambiati i suoi sguardi, le sue parole, i momenti che passavano insieme, ma... erano nemici.Non riusciva a vedere Harry in nessun altro modo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone che mi ha ispirato è la mia canzone preferita degli ultimi tempi, " _From Sarah with love_ ", cantata da una delle cantanti che amo di più: **Sarah Connor**.  
>  guardate, la amo così tanto che la condivido con voi: andate alla [pagina](http://www.esnips.com/web/SarahConnorCompletediscography) che ho creato apposta per Sarah. Se create un account, potrete prendere tutto ciò che volete da lì, e credetemi, c'è davvero DI TUTTO.  
> Ah, ovviamente se create un account e postate roba, fatemelo sapere. *grins*

*From Draco with love*  
  
Erano stati nemici per così tanto tempo che aveva quasi dimenticato come fosse la vita prima di aver conosciuto Harry Potter.  
Si era accorto, negli ultimi tempi, di come erano cambiati i suoi sguardi, le sue parole, i momenti che passavano insieme, ma...erano nemici.  
Non riusciva a vedere Harry in nessun altro modo.  
Certo, si rendeva perfettamente conto di quanto fossero compatibili e del fatto che un'evoluzione del loro rapporto fosse quasi dovuta, vista l'elettricità che si percepiva nell'aria quando erano vicini, e si rendeva conto altrettanto bene del fatto che nessuno mai avrebbe potuto capirlo allo stesso modo.  
Eppure ogni volta qualcosa l'aveva bloccato, ed aveva sempre finito col convincersi che andava bene così.  
Ed era andata bene così, in effetti, fino alla sera in cui Harry gli aveva dato la notizia.  
Era l'ultima sera del settimo anno, le loro strade erano sul punto di separarsi, eppure nessuno dei due era ancora stato in grado di dire una parola all'altro.  
Poi, all'improvviso, Harry gli si era avvicinato in corridoio, con un'aria tanto risoluta in volto che non era riuscito neppure a fargli qualche commento acido.  
Si era fermato e l'aveva guardato, in attesa.  
  
_"Ho trovato un altro amore, che mi gratifica molto più di quello che ho adesso."_  
  
Aveva detto proprio così, guardandolo fisso negli occhi, con uno sguardo così bruciante che lui non aveva potuto far altro che chinare il capo senza rispondere.  
Dire che non aveva capito a cosa si stesse riferendo sarebbe una bugia; come abbiamo già detto, lui sapeva cosa stava succedendo.  
Quello che però non sapeva era di che natura fosse il nuovo amore di Harry.  
  
_"C'è la guerra, fuori._  
Se qui non sono nessuno, diventerò qualcuno combattendo in prima linea."  
  
Avrebbe voluto supplicarlo di restare, avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era vero, che per lui era tutto, non aveva bisogno di andare a farsi ammazzare, avrebbe voluto stringerlo a sé e dargli quel bacio che vibrava sul suo labbro inferiore praticamente da sempre, avrebbe voluto farsi fare l'amore...ma non fece niente di tutto questo. Annuì e basta, perchè si rese conto di non avere il diritto di fare nient'altro. Aveva respinto quel sentimento impacciato per troppo tempo, e ora gli sfuggiva tra le dita e non aveva il potere di fermarlo.  
Non sarebbe stato giusto.  
Rimase a guardare la schiena di Harry che si allontanava, lievemente incurvata.  
  
I giorni passavano, affastellandosi scompostamente, e lui non riusciva a darsi pace.  
Neanche al Manor, circondato dagli agi cui era abituato, si sentiva a casa.  
Non aveva più un'identità, senza Harry.  
Mordicchiò la penna.  
L'unica cosa che gli era rimasta era l'orgoglio, e l'aveva tenuto stretto per molto, troppo tempo.  
Era ora di lasciarlo andare.  
Prese il foglio e iniziò a scrivere.  
Solo poche righe.  
  
_Harry, sono un coglione._  
Mi manchi.  
Come vanno le cose laggiù?  
Non farti ammazzare!  
D.  
  
Poi le spedì al fronte ed attese, dopo aver informato il Ministero di fargli sapere immediatamente se fosse successo qualcosa ad Harry.  
  
_Analisi corretta, amico._  
Sei un coglione.  
La sorpresa è che lo sono anch'io, visto che mi prendo a pugni da solo per aver deciso di fare 'sta cazzata.  
Tranquillo, io i riflessi li ho, a differenza di qualcun altro.  
H.  
  
La prima lettera di Harry ci mise solo una settimana ad arrivare, le seguenti un po' di più.  
La loro corrispondenza, per quanto a singhiozzo, continuò incessantemente, avvicinandoli più di quanto avessero fatto gli anni precedenti.  
Favorito anche dalla lontananza, il ragazzo riuscì ad aprirsi e confidarsi con Harry più di quanto avesse mai fatto prima con i suoi amici di una vita.  
Ma c'era sempre quella frase, che non aveva il coraggio di scrivere, e che gli pesava addosso come una pelliccia zuppa d'acqua.  
  
Dopo qualche mese, trovò il coraggio di parlare della propria omosessualità.  
Suo padre si strinse nelle spalle, borbottando un _"E dove sta la novità?"_ , mentre sua madre batteva le mani contenta, strillando che il suo sogno di vederlo sposato con Potter si sarebbe realizzato.  
Alla sua sorpresa, i genitori risposero che la natura del rapporto tra lui e l'altro era davvero troppo palese perchè potesse passare inosservata, e loro due avevano avuto tempo a sufficienza per accettare la situazione.  
Una volta avuta l'approvazione della sua famiglia...beh, di sua madre più che altro; suo padre continuava a sbraiatare, vagando per la casa come un'anima in pena, strillando ad intervalli regolari _'Questo matrimonio non s'ha da fare!'_ ignorando le proteste del povero Draco che cercava di fargli capire che non stavano insieme, e che pertanto non ci sarebbe stato nessun matrimonio.  
Dicevo, una volta superato quell'ostacolo (aggiratolo, diciamo) non restava che l'ultimo passo.  
Rivelare ad Harry quello che il ragazzo già sapeva e che ora era lampante anche a lui.  
  
_Harry, forse l'amore si ferma solo una volta alla nostra stazione, e se lo lasciamo andare via non tornerà mai più da noi._  
Forse l'amore stesso è solo un'illusione che l'uomo ha creato per sopportare i momenti neri nella vita e sperare che ci sia qualcosa di migliore ad attenderlo.  
Forse sto facendo la cazzata più grossa della mia vita scrivendoti questa lettera, ma non m'importa.  
Sono stanco di pensare alle conseguenze.  
Non so se ti rivedrò ancora, ogni volta che ricevo una tua lettera penso a quanto sia fragile la tua vita e, di conseguenza, la mia speranza, però continuo a crederci e ad aspettarti.  
Potrà sembrarti infantile, ma la mia paura più grande non è che tu non torni; è che torni ma non mi perdoni.  
Ho il terrore di sentirti dire che è troppo tardi, che non mi merito di avere una persona come te al mio fianco, che ho sbagliato troppo perchè tu possa accettarmi e che non hai più la forza di capirmi.  
Ma al diavolo tutto, almeno devo provarci.  
Avrei potuto avere quell'amore che ho sempre sognato tanto tempo fa, non ho mai visto che era proprio davanti a me, e ti chiedo scusa per questo. Forse non ho mai saputo come dirtelo.  
Ho parlato con i miei, ed è venuto fuori che avevano capito molto prima di me cosa ci legasse veramente.  
Non c'è più niente perciò che mi impedisca di dirti la verità.  
Ti prego, non essere troppo severo.  
Draco  
  
Si dispose ad aspettare con pazienza le solite due, tre settimane, ma ne era passata appena una quando una delegazione di Auror venne a bussare alla porta del Manor.  
Quando vide le loro divise e la busta di carta che stavano tendendo a sua madre, non resistette e corse via, fino al parco, fermandosi accanto al laghetto.  
Strappò ciuffi d'erba urlando fino a che non esaurì la voce, poi si accasciò a terra stringendo i pugni.  
Non era giusto.  
Troppo preso dal suo dolore non sentì i passi avvicinarsi, e si accorse appena che qualcuno si era seduto accanto a lui.  
Udì un rumore di carta lacerata, e poi un fruscio.  
Sollevò il capo e vide un giovane slanciato in divisa che leggeva alcuni fogli che sembrava aver appena estratto dalla busta che li conteneva.  
Sapeva perfettamente chi fosse, ma il suo cervello si rifiutava di crederci.  
Non avrebbe sopportato di sbagliarsi.  
Poi però il ragazzo lo guardò sorridendo e si tolse gli occhiali da sole, fissando i suoi enormi occhi verdi su di lui.  
_"Non sei un po' precipitoso, amico?"_ lo canzonò.  
Lui balzò in piedi, balbettando il nome dell'altro senza avere però il coraggio di pronunciarlo chiaramente.  
_"Ma...la lettera...io credevo..."_  
"Era la lettera che qualcuno mi ha mandato al fronte, ma è stata rispedita al mittente perchè io ero già sulla via di casa..." spiegò Harry, i cui occhi luccicavano. _"La guerra è finita. Ho vinto."_  
Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, fissando l'acqua, poi si voltò nuovamente verso di lui.  
_"Tua madre mi ha detto che vieni sempre qui, quando sei triste."_  
Poi, portandosi di fronte a lui, stracciò la lettera in mille coriandoli.  
Il ragazzo chinò di nuovo il capo, sconfitto dalla forza e dall'eloquenza di quel gesto.  
_"Bene"_ disse il soldato con tono di comando _"ora sono qui davanti. E quelle parole"_ la sua voce si addolcì _"Voglio sentirtele dire con le mie orecchie."_  
Non ci fu ovviamente tempo per le parole, né quel giorno né quelli che seguirono.  
Appena i ragazzi trovarono il tempo di conversare, Harry confessò candidamente di aver stracciato solo una comunicazione pubblicitaria.  
_"Davvero credevi che non avrei conservato un'arma di ricatto così potente?!"_ esclamò ridendo, e dandosi alla fuga per la casa.  
  
*Fine*

**Author's Note:**

> Ho messo tra gli avvertimenti _'OOC'_   perchè magari un Draco così romantico per alcuni è fuori personaggio...ma ormnai sono adulti, e poi, andiamo: le ha _SCRITTE_ , quelle cose. E come ho aggiunto, guarda caso, _non ci fu tempo per le parole, né quel giorno né quelli che seguirono_... chi ha orecchie da intendere, _intenda._ Gli altri, _in camper_! *ride da sola per la battuta idiota*


End file.
